A fang for a fang
by Enviousdarkshade
Summary: Gumball and Marshall-lee supposedly hate each other, that's what everyone has come to believe, But what happens when Gumball confesses he has feelings for the un-dead king? And Marshall also has feelings for him. How will the relationship between the vampire king and the gummy prince work out? will they stay together or will something break them apart. Read to find out. ;3


_**HEY EVERYONE! : 3 THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND IM SOOO EXCITED! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. *KISSES EVERYONES CHEEK***_

Marshall-lee's P.O.V

I floated on my back over the partying candy people, my eyes fixed only on one person. He was dancing with the little human girl fionna in his sexy pink suit. I turned my head away and floated over to the snack bar. I grabbed a few strawberries and sucked the red from them before eating them. I peeked at him from under my long black hair to see he was looking this way. I could feel a small blush creeping into my cheeks. I growled and shook my head.

'He hates you remember? He will never feel the same way for you as you do for him.' I heard the voice in the back of my head say. I signed and started floating to the exit. Being near him was making me crazy and I couldn't bear it. I was half way to the door when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see the gummy prince himself.

'Of course he was the one to come after me.' I thought. Gumball was still holding my wrist as he took a step closer.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, his forehead lined with worry. I turned away so he wouldn't see a tiny blush creep into my cheeks.

"This ball is getting boring. I was just gonna go." Gumball slowly let go of my wrist.

"Can… can I talk to you for a second?" the question made my unbeating heart drop to my stomach. He wanted to talk to me? ME? I gulped and hesitantly nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the balcony.

Oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob. What is he going to say? What am I going to say? He let go of my wrist as we walked onto the balcony. He turned to face me and I fought not look away from those beautiful amethyst eyes. He was the only one who made me like this. So nervous so flustered so…horny. Gumball cleared his throat and I just realized I was staring. I quickly looked away as he started talking.

"The reason I brought you out here Marshall-lee was to ask you…will you…" he trailed off and I turned back to look at him. He was looking at his shoes, blushing heavily. And it made him even sexier. I saw a flash of determination cross his eyes before he lifted his head. Before I realized what was happening he crashed his lips onto mine.

I got over the shock quickly and kissed him back. He tasted even better then I imagined. I forced my tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste more of him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. This is what I wanted for all these years I've known him, to see if he liked me. Gumball wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss until it was painful. I could feel something inside of me wanting him more. Wanting to bite him and drain every inch of red from him. This is why I stay away from him. If I ever hurt him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. A deep growl rumbled in my throat as I tore myself away from him, jumping back and crouching on the rail. I was panting lightly and stared at him. I was pretty sure my eyes were glowing red from the way he was looking at me.

"Marshall?" when he said my name I growled again. I could feel myself hardening in the southern region as he took a few steps closer. I had to protect him. I couldn't let myself hurt him.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said before I jumps off the balcony, flying away as fast as I could.

Gumball's P.O.V

"Marshall!" I called after him but he was already too far away. I couldn't help myself from kissing him. I've liked him for a really long time and I had to see how he felt. I was just going to ask him so but I was such an idiot and kissed him instead. But he kissed me back so does that mean he liked me? But why did he pull away?

That hungry look in his glowing red eyes made me weak at the knees. I raked my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. Someone's hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, spinning around to see Fionna standing there with a confused expression.

"You okay there gumball? And where's Marshall-lee?" I signed, quickly composing myself.

"I am fine. And Marshall-lee…he… decided to leave" I could feel a tightening in my chest as I said his name.

'I'm sorry Marshall-lee…' I thought as I headed back inside. Mostly everyone had left, only a few of the cleanup staff was left. Cake was in the corner talking to lord monochromicorn. I should go see Marshall-lee tomorrow to apologize. He's probably confused. I acted like I hated him only because that was the way he acted to me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I decided to tell him how I felt. My heart always skipped a beat when he was close and my palms were sweaty. I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

"… so yeah, me and cake are gonna go, it's pretty late." I turned and looked at Fionna. I was so wrapped up in my thought I didn't even know she was talking.

"You're leaving? Ok, I'll see you later." I waved her off and headed to my bedroom, thinking of Marshall-lee the whole way there. Peppermint maid ran me a bath and after that I went to my closet, got dressed in some comfortable night attire and went to bed, my dreams filled with the undead vampire king.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID I DO A GOOD JOB? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE OR WHATEVES. THANKSIES! *HUGGLES***_


End file.
